Portable computing system can be more convenient for a user that may need the use of the computing system away from an office. A portable computing system may have limited capabilities compared to another computing system. For example the processor of a portable computing system may not be able to perform the same tasks at the same speed as another computing system. The portable computing system may include less memory to store data on when operating the portable computing system as compared to another computing system. The portable computing system may also include a smaller display than the display of another computing system may.